


Lighting in your hand

by GrimsBowtie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimsBowtie/pseuds/GrimsBowtie
Summary: Sebek dosen’t know how to jack off and you have to help him
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lighting in your hand

You were having a little study date with your boyfriend in his room. You were slumped over your homework trying to make sense of any of it. You wanted to give it a good shot before asking Sebek for help. Ironically enough Sebek rapped you on the shoulder with a problem of his own.

“ my love I been having a problem of late ... I need you to help me” your usual loud boyfriend sebek asked sheepishly and low 

You were still heavily engrossed with a particularly hard math problem. not wanting to lose your train of thought you didn’t turn to look at him 

“ Sebek your my entire world but I need just a few more seconds to figure this out” 

“darling I need your help right now” he pleaded gentle nudging your back to try and get your attention 

“ if it’s that important I’m sure malleus can help you” 

“ I don’t want malleus to help with this ” 

Now both feed up and curious you turned to see what sebek desperately need your help with 

You turn around to see him sporting the biggest erection you ever seen. 

thank God he didn’t take this to malleus 

“ it’s gotten like this .... I- I don’t know what to do” his face was flushed completely red and he was looking up at you win big puppy dog eyes 

Did... did he not know how to masterbate 

You looked away not wanting to be rude ... although trying to pry your eye of his clearly impressive length was hard 

“ what do you mean you don’t know what to do ? Haven’t you experienced this before” 

“not really, I have never had these sorts feeling until I met you ... I thought you might be able to help” 

You suppose sebek being in a boys school probably has’t been close to a women before. He was a very clean student who hardly talk those outside his close family so you assume he lives a very sheltered life. He was away from any one who might show him anything depraved or crude but in doing that you realize how innocent he was or perhaps ignorant

“Sebek are you sure you want my help ? You could always go online to figure this out” you said eyes darting across the room 

While you were rather excited at the idea of getting in Sebek pants you felt wrong with the gap of knowledge you to had. You were equals in everything else, you knew sebek wasn’t dumb but would it cross a line to do this ? You didn’t want take advantage of him

“please I want you to help me, when ever we get close my body heats up, I can’t think of anyone but you and this happens. I don’t know what to do, please teach me” 

He placed your hand over his throbbing erection, well you couldn’t get more of yes than that 

“ whenever we start to get close ... whenever we start lie together I become like this, my love please teach me” sebek begged in a uncharacteristicly soft tone 

You scoot closer on the bed palming at his clothed erection. His face was starting to turn red his breathing heavy a little moan to left his lips. You were certain now you had to help him 

“umm this might hurt if I don’t make my hand slippery” 

You reached into your near by bag and grabbed your thing of hand lotion to make your hands smooth and slippery, not the best lotion for this but it will do the job. 

Sebek has properly unzipped and pulled down his pants to the point his erection could be properly free. You gentle grasped his erection, you felt it twitch under your hand and shudder with each movement. As expected from a complete virgin he was very sensitive reacting to strongly to everything you did 

Every change in speed, some special attention to the head teasing his slit made him shudder and gentle moan out your name 

“ p-please my love, take care of me” he begged 

You started to set a gentle pace at first trying to not overwhelm him too much. He was hunched over now head in your shoulder, and to be expect of loud guy he was just as loud in bed. Having no filter his moans escaped freely out of his mouth. The sounds of his beautiful moaning was exciting you, you couldn’t help but to speed up to encourage him to let out more. 

“ ah-h it’s so good but I feel like I’m going to scream” 

“ if you can’t help it then just suck my neck darling, it will muffle your noises” 

His mouth now on your neck he started to suck hard. The sensation of passion of his kiss making your stomach coil in a delicious heat 

“ I feel like I’m burning I I can’t take it” he whimpers in to your ear 

“ I feel like I’m going to explode, I-I’m scared” he said a hand clinging on to your shoulder as he he leaned his head onto you 

“ it’s okay sebek your just going to cum, here let it all out” you said while moving your had quicker up and down his weeping length 

You could tell now he was about to cum

“ it’s okay, it’s let it out” you said comforting him 

You pull him into a passionate kiss trying to muffle his loud moan as came. He complete coated your hand as . He slumped on top of you Shoulder heavy breathing catching his breath and trying to process what he just did he was putty in your hands.

“ oh my sebek you came so much ! It’s all over my hand and it’s so thick ” you said admiring how it costed your hand showing it too him to let him see it 

“You had so much built up, Its not good for a young man to not let out his urges.” You said as you whispers in his ear feeling him shiver at your words a little whimper leaving his lips 

You had him in wrapped around your little finger and it was quite clearly that’s exactly where wanted to be 

“ you know you could always do this on your own but I guess it’s my responsibility to take care of you” you cooed into his ear 

You could feel his length Harding again at your words you will defiantly have your work cut out for you 

“please, please take care of me” he begged looking desperately into your eyes 

—-

As you two were now actually studying in his room and you could think again ... a terrible realization fell on to you. 

“ Sebek ... um do you know how children are made ? “ you asked unsure how to phrase it 

“ from cabbage patches of course !” 

You had to cover your mouth with your had to hide your laughter 

“ wait sebek, why do you say that ?” You asked 

“ Why lilia found me in one, isn’t it clear by my green hair ? ” sebek very confidently explained 

Oh boy your gonna haves lot to explain

**Author's Note:**

> A older draft I finally got around to finishing, it has a similar tone to the mommy kinks stuff I been writing but I felt like it would been too much to add that to this one. I sole wrote this because i’m convinced Sebek dosen't know anything about sex and lilia feels to awkward to give him the talk by his age


End file.
